She's Fine
by First Of The Fallen
Summary: Ulquiorra and Harribel one shot lemon.


The sound of something slamming against a bathroom stall alerted the attention of several people in a very high class resturant, but none thought anything of it. Ulquiorra Schiffer had Tia Harribel pinned against the door. Her legs open for him. Ulquiorra kissed Harribel and slid his hands up and down her thighs. Their tongues quickly battled for dominance and Harribel moaned as she deepened the kiss even more. She didn't know why they decided to make love in a public bathroom, but the time seemed right. Ulquiorra grasped her clothed breasts. Harribel closed her eyes and gasped lightly. A twisted smile creeped upon Ulquiorra's face as he continued. Harribel noticed this and silently reminded him that she could end their little interlude in an instant. Ulquiorra got the idea and removed the smile. Ulquiorra removed his tailed coat as well as his vest. Leaving the number four tattoo to be seen. They kissed again and Ulquiorra ran his calloused hands down her legs. Harribel gasped again farther arousing Ulquiorra.

"I really know how to turn you crank, huh?" Ulquiorra teased. Harribel cursed him in her head and said a line that acutally made Ulquiorra LAUGH.

"I hate you." The cuatro Espada. felt his blood run cold as Harribel ran her hands down his back, her nails brushing lightly against his scaly skin. The muscles in his back tensed and Ulquiorra kissed his lover again. Ulquiorra may have had a emotionless face on the outside, but on the inside he had a fox face to match Gin Ichimaru. Harribel arched her back as the bathroom became suddenly cold. Ulquiorra took a liking to this and ran his index finger along the sides of her breasts. Ulquiorra was disapointed when she failed to arch her back. He would find her weak spot. Ulquiorra kissed her lips briefly and moved down kissing her neck, almost by her jugalar vein, Harribel moaned, but no arch. Ulquiorra swirled his tongue and she arched her back slightly. Ulquiorra traced her breasts again and she gasped loudly loving Ulquiorra's torturous touches. Harribel put her face down to hide a blush, but Ulquiorra picked her head up and saw her bright red cheeks. He smiled at his and kissed her passionately. He slowly began to unzip her coat, the sound of the zipper going so slow was torture for the both of them. Ulquiorra slid her coat off her arms and admired how well her breasts complimented the rest of her lucious body. Just seeing her like this was enough to drive Ulquiorra mad. Ulquiorra looked up at his lover and saw a twisted smile across her face. Ulquiorra kissed her while grabbing onto one of her beautiful flesh mounds. Harribel moaned again and leaned back. Ulquiorra finally achieved what he desired and would surely use that again in the near future. Ulquiorra pinched one of her nipple caused her to gasp with pleasure. Ulquiorra broke their kiss and kissed her neck swirling his tongue again. He lightly licked her collarbone and gave her breast a firm squeeze. Ulquiorra looked at her breasts again, taking in as much of the perfectly round mounds and he could. He licked the undersides causing a faint whimper to enter the sound wave. Ulquiorra, using his free hand, rubbed her back and lightly rubbed her backside. Ulquiorra smiled devishly and took her nipple into his mouth. Harribel moaned louder and encouraged Ulquiorra even more. He swirled his tongue around the dark bud, Harribel was about to go insane with pleasure and she knew Ulquiorra wasn't letting up anytime soon. Harribel held the back of his head and pushed him into her breast. Ulquiorra smiled and continued his work. Ulquiorra retracted his hand from her backside and traced small circles around her sensitive stomach. Harribel gasped and pushed him into her breast harder than before. Ulquiorra made a circular motion unti he reached her crown jewel. He slowly and patiently removed the black thong from her and threw them down. Which they happened to land in the toliet. Harribel pouted.

"Ulqi-kun, those were my favorites." Ulquiorra slowly made an up and down motion rubbing her clitros lightly, Harribel gasped louder than before at his ice cold hands against her heat. Ulquiorra smiled wickedly and used his middle finger to continue the motion. The torture Harribel was recieving was beyond words and was only made better when Ulquiorra prodded at her opening with his middle finger. He could already tell that she was more than ready for him. Ulquiorra switched breasts to give the other as much attention as he had given the other. Harribel moans were music to Ulquiorra's ears as he continued his physical and mental torture. Ulquiorra retracted his fingers from Ulquiorra's center and licked her juices off. Admiring the taste Ulquiorra kissed Harribel again, letting her get a small taste of herself. Harribel moaned into his mouth and Ulquiorra quickly stripped himself of his pants. His fully erect member standing up straight, itching to enter Harribel. Ulquiorra postioned himself and was about to enter her when she spoke. "Ulqi-kun, it's my first time." Ulquiorra smiled and kissed her.

"Don't worry its my first time as well," The cuatro Espada said. Harribel nodded and Ulquiorra gently pushed at her. His small part of his member slid into her and she moaned loudly as he reached her barrier. Ulquiorra kissed her again to silence out the scream when he buried himself to the hilt inside of her. Harribel felt like she could almost taste his member. Ulquiorra kissed her cheeks and wiped a few of her tears away with his bony index finger. Ulquiorra felt Harribel's inner walls contract around him and then loosen. She slowly began to move, sliding in and out at a comfortable pace. Which was made easier with the lubercation she naturally provided.

"Faster," Harribel moaned. Ulquiorra obeyed her and picked up his pace. Harribel was moaned loudly as he continued to massage her sore inner muscles. The stall walls were making loud banging noises as they continued their love making. Ulquiorra already felt the euphoria of their love rushing at him. Harribel felt her walls contract around Ulquiorra and moaned louder at the wonderful feeling of being filled by the one she loves. Ulquiorra felt his knees buckle and he was ramming into her at amazing speeds. Harribel felt more pain, but it was overwhelmed with pleasure. A few more rapid thrusts inside of her and Ulquiorra buried himself to the hilt again and sprayed his cum deep inside of her. Harribel held Ulquiorra's head to her chest as he was completely drained of energy.

"I love you, Harribel," Ulquiorra said breaking free of her and putting his clothes on, just realizing what had happen, they had lost their virginities in a bathroom stall. Ulquiorra kissed Harribel and left the room with out another word. A woman who was on the other side of the door was shocked as Ulquiorra exited the ladies restroom.

"I love you too, Ulquiorra Cifer," Harribel said cupping her heart. Harribel held her breasts and felt gut feeling that would not be the last time she saw the cuatro Espada. She quickly dressed and left. Smiling brightly as she walked down the empty street. She didn't know where Ulquiorra was, but she knew destiny would bring them together again.


End file.
